onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Zeo
}} }} Zeo is a Japanese wobbegong fishman and an officer of the New Fishman Pirates. He is the self-named "Noble of the Fishman District". Appearance Zeo is a tall and thin fishman with a strange body, covered in wavy stripes, and "02" tattooed on his chest. Tentacle-like whiskers hang from his face, and unlike other fishmen, Zeo doesn't seem to have ears nor a nose, nor does he have a visible mouth. However, as he is able to speak, listen, and consume Energy Steroids, it is obvious that he has them. He sports a dorsal fin, and gills on his long neck. His legs are covered by what appears to be some sort of long indument, with a pattern identical to his body's and the New Fishman Pirates' Jolly Roger in correspondence of his right knee. Around his waist is a belt with a round buckle, and his feet seem to be covered by dark boots. As a teenager, he looked almost identical, with the only differences being the smaller size, the lack of the number tattoo on his chest, the simpler belt around his waist and the pair of loose pants he wore back then. Personality Zeo has a calm and serious demeanor. Like his colleagues, he believes humans are cowardly creatures. Zeo also despises humans and Otohime's ideals as much as Hody Jones and the other officers. Zeo appears vicious using threats to force the Fishman Island citizens to comply with the New Fishman Pirates and accept that they can never co-exist peacefully with humans. Naming himself the Noble of the Fishman District, he seems to be overly committed to the morals of the Fishman District. Even after being beaten by his subordinates (unintentionally) he still kept preaching about how their views of Otohime were wrong. He also has a habit of making excuses when he makes himself look foolish, such as when Brook accidentally stepped on his face due to his camouflage. Zeo claimed he was "headbutting" Brook's foot. Abilities and Powers As an officer of the New Fishman Pirates, Zeo has command over lower ranking subordinates. He has not yet displayed any fighting ability. However, as a fishman, he is born with the strength ten times that of an average human, and even more underwater; in fact, as an officer of the crew, his strength may be even higher. He has also displayed the power to perfectly camouflage himself to blend in with the environment. This allows him to carry out sneak attacks on unaware opponents; he tends to approach his targets while laying flat on his back upon the ground close to where his targets are. Pinpointing his location through the sound of his voice also seems rather difficult, as nor the citizens of the island nor his own underlings managed to discern his position while he was speaking out loudly. He also seems quite resilient, since he was (unintentionally) pummeled by his own henchmen while being invisible, due to his head's print having been mistaken for an cockroach, and despite that he still remained conscious and was willing to proceed to Gyoncorde Plaza without losing time, still voicing out the crew's ideals loudly. Weapons Zeo's weapons of choice seems to be a large weighted chain he apparently employs like a pair of bolas, as seen in the Marine Shopping Mall on Fishman Island, where he accurately threw it to wrap around a citizen's throat, causing his target to be choked, all the while remaining completely unseen due to his camouflage abilities. Energy Steroids Like the rest of the crew, Zeo has taken the Energy Steroids during the battle against the three princes of Ryugu Kingdom, who are crowned the strongest soldiers in the entire island, and was able to overpower them due to this. The drug doubles his strength per pill, but shaves off a portion of his lifespan. History Past While the future officers of the New Fishman Pirates were growing up in the Fishman District, they read about Fisher Tiger's exploits at Mariejois. They cheer the Sun Pirates on thinking that their goal was to destroy humans. Fishman Island Arc He was first seen in Noah, along with his captain and fellow officers, commenting on how humans escape so often after Gyro and his crew attempt to flee from the clutches of the New Fishmen Pirates. He is later seen again when Jones and Vander Decken IX formed their alliance. He commented on how they are now invincible on the ocean floor. Later on when the New Fishman Pirates and Decken's men head for the Ryugu Palace, Zeo is seen counting people such as King Neptune and the three princes, possibly trying to figure out how many people would be difficult to defeat. The New Fishman Pirates split up to go to different places. Zeo goes to the Marine Shopping Mall at the west side of Fishman Island. As the invasion commences, Zeo is seen telling the citizens that coexistence with humans is impossible and forcing them to step on a fumi-e of Queen Otohime. While using his camouflage ability to blend in with his surroundings, Zeo tells the citizens that they have no hope. While he is laying on the ground being invisible, a bug crawls beneath him. Some of the New Fishman Pirates try to smash the bug, but they also unintentionally smash Zeo as well. After Zeo becomes visible again, the New Fishman Pirates are shocked at their mistake. Zeo then gets back up and tells his comrades to go to Gyoncorde Plaza, where King Neptune will be executed. The New Fishman Pirates soon gather at the plaza and the Neptune Army's attempts to save the king have been thwarted by the Sea Beasts. Zeo notices that a defeated guard is trying to do something with some dynamite. Hody stops the soldier's attempt with Water Shot. Afterword, Zeo points out the physical changes his captain underwent and asks him how he feels. Hody replies that he feels incredible. After the three princes arrive and defeat the sea beasts, Zeo and the other officers prepare for battle. Initially, the princes have the upper hand, but the officers turn the odds against them by taking Energy Steroids. They then defeat the princess and capture them. The New Fishman Pirates celebrate as the princes are placed right next to their father. After Jinbe and Shirahoshi are captured as well, Hody reveals to everyone that he was the one who truly killed Otohime. The officers already know about the truth. Zeo just laughs while the royal family, the citizens, and the lower-rank subordinates are stunned. When the Fishman Island citizens can not stand watching Hody's cruelty any longer, they start crying out for Luffy to destroy the island. Zeo comments on how desperate they are. When Hody prepares to kill Neptune, Luffy (who has been hiding inside Megalo) suddenly appears and kicks Hody away. Zeo is shocked at Luffy's unexpected appearance. As the citizens cheer for Luffy, Zeo comments on how popular he has become. He tries to tell the Straw Hats not to get carried away, but they ignore him. After Luffy takes out half of the New Fishman Pirates's army, Zeo rallies the rest of the crew by saying that there are still 50,000 of them and only ten enemies (Straw Hats and Jinbe). Zeo later convinces Wadatsumi into fighting the Straw Hats and gives him an Energy Steriod. After Nami uses an attack that electricutes enemies, Ikaros becomes enraged. Zeo calms him down and points out how Sanji reacted when she lost her footing after Wadatsumi falls to the ground. Zeo figures that Nami is the crew's weakness. He camouflages himself and grabs Nami by the legs, setting her up to be speared by Ikaros's squid spears. Brook steps in between her and Ikaros, taking the hit from the spear instead. However, the spear has no effect on Brook. After Franky punches away Ikaros, Brook accidentally steps on Zeo's head. After revealing himself, he berates Brook and prepares to fight him. Major Battles *New Fishman Pirates' Officers vs. Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi and Manboshi *Zeo vs. Brook Trivia * His name may have derived from ōse (オオセ), the Japanese name for the Japanese wobbegong. References External Links * Japanese Wobbegong - Wikipedia article about the type of fishman Zeo is. * Chain weapon - Wikipedia article about weapons made of chains. * Kusari-fundo - Wikipedia article about a Japanese weighted chain weapon. Site Navigation Category:Fishmen Category:New Fishman Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Grand Line Characters